


秘密 - 上篇 [ 拉灯部分 ]

by yyyyuteki



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyyyuteki/pseuds/yyyyuteki





	秘密 - 上篇 [ 拉灯部分 ]

“乖。”刘昊然抓着张若昀轻轻向后扯开，让他跪坐着靠在自己身上，然后鬼使神差地脱下他的裤子，伸手向后穴探去，那里已经湿漉漉一片，轻而易举就能容纳两只手指。

浴室里安安静静的，只有张若昀凌乱的呼吸声。他闭着眼，在异物进入时不自主地颤栗了一下。然而情欲战胜了本能，在短暂的畏惧之后，后穴柔软而湿热的内壁就紧紧地包裹住了两指，热切地蠕动吮吸着。

刘昊然被这感觉撩动得差点要直接操干进去，但还是害怕太鲁莽会让他受伤，在穴内抽插了几下，又加入了第三根手指。

“好热……”张若昀感到体内的燥热已然无处安放，他倚在刘昊然身上，大脑一片混沌，模模糊糊地感觉自己被轻轻抬起身，换了个跨坐在对方胯间的姿势，然后唇角覆上了一个亲吻。

刘昊然伸出舌尖舔舐着他丰润的唇瓣，很是煽情地加深了这个吻。随后一路向下辗转流连，在锁骨与乳尖附近戏弄般地啃咬，留下泛着微微水光的痕迹。

在极尽温柔的前戏中，张若昀恍然感觉翻涌的情潮正在一点点将自己淹没。他被吻得浑身酥软，呼吸变得越来越粗重，又在被硕大而狰狞的性器完全插入的时候，呜咽着呻吟出声。

刘昊然握着对方纤瘦而紧绷的腰身，性器被充分扩张的小穴缠绵地按压着，感到下身涨得生疼，于是微微抬头封住张若昀的唇瓣，就猛然开始了激烈的抽插。

突然的转变让张若昀有些慌乱地挣扎起来，却早被催情药烧去了大半气力，轻易就被刘昊然压制住，只能毫无抵抗之力地承受着对方的操弄。

“哈啊……你轻点……”他的手扶上对方的肩膀，又被狠狠的几下冲撞弄得滑落下去，双眼因过度的快感而氤氲上水光。

刘昊然骤然加快了操干的速度，在多次尝试后找到他的敏感点大力顶弄。他被迷乱的情欲折磨得不知道该如何是好，只能随着律动断断续续呻吟，甚至听从本能指引伸手去抚慰下身，想要快点脱离这种将去不去的欲望深渊。

但刘昊然却温柔而残忍地将他的手腕抓住，拉到一边，任他的呻吟渐渐夹杂上抽泣，享受着因灭顶快感而不断收紧的小穴的侍弄，然后揉捏着他的臀瓣，微微抬起将性器抽出，又用力撞开内壁，直直地操在敏感的那一处，随之而来的是更加猛烈的抽插。

“太，太快了……”张若昀承受不住地向后仰头，生理泪水大滴大滴地从眼角滑落，又被刘昊然轻轻舔去。他在不断堆积的快感中达到巅峰，没有借助任何抚慰就被刘昊然操射出来。

张若昀大口喘息着，脱力地靠在刘昊然肩上，后穴因为高潮的余韵还痉挛般的抽搐着。刘昊然搂住他，侧过头一下又一下地吻着他的耳垂与颈间。张若昀的皮肤薄得很，稍稍用力就能留下一道红色的痕迹，此刻更不用说，早就浑身布满了情爱的印记。

等到他的呼吸好不容易平缓下来，体内的情潮就又隐隐涌动，让他难耐地再度环上刘昊然的脖颈，缩紧后穴要渴求更多。

刘昊然于是抽出性器，又将他转了个身，按着他的手腕抵在浴室冰凉的墙壁上又重新插入。这次的操弄更加粗暴肆意，张若昀几乎是被从尾骨炸裂而上的快感驱使着，摆动着臀部去迎合来自身后的抽插。

浴室里只有低低响动的肉体碰撞声，与两人粗重的喘息。

时间过去了不知道多久，张若昀已经陷入极度的意乱情迷之中，本就柔软的后穴被不断操弄着，逐渐打开了隐藏在深处的内腔。

刘昊然在反复的抽插间猛地顶入内腔，张若昀整个人如同触电般地颤抖了一下，前端一抽一抽地吐出白浊。

随即包裹着硕大性器的穴壁抽搐着绞紧，激得刘昊然又是几个深顶，正要在紧缩的甬道里释放，并跟随本能咬上眼前人后颈的腺体，就看到那个极为浅淡却又不容忽视的印记。

刘昊然猛然间清醒过来，连忙抽出性器，射在了张若昀的双腿间。


End file.
